A renewal of Senior Scientist Award is requested to allow the candidate to continue to pursue research on the development and evaluation of behavioral treatments for substance abuse on a full-time basis. Through adherence to a technology model of psychotherapy research, and with emphasis on training and dissemination of the highest level of rigor in behavioral therapies development and implementation to trainees and junior investigators, the candidate's long-term goal is to improve the effectiveness of substance abuse treatment. During the last award period, the Candidate has authored or co-authored over 71 papers directly related to behavioral therapies development in the addictions, served as a primary or secondary mentor to 13 trainees or junior faculty at Yale, and provided consultation or training to 33 investigators or trainees at other institutions nationally and internationally, and influenced treatment, clinical research, and policy broadly through extensive involvement in research review, leadership in national organizations, and provision of training and consultation to multisite studies. During the proposed Senior Scientist Award, Dr. Carroll will continue in these training and mentoring activities. In addition, she will serve as Scientific Director of the Yale Psychotherapy Development Center, Principal Investigator of the New England Node of the Clinical Trials Network, and Principal Investigator on a project described in the Research Plan, in which we propose to evaluate targeted behavioral strategies to maximize the effectiveness of CBT and CM, respectively. To maximize the effectiveness of CBT, we will evaluate the benefit of adding CM, with reinforcement for session attendance and homework completion, to standard individual CBT for outpatient cocaine abusers, in order to expose participants to more skill training and opportunities for practice of skills within treatment. To maximize the effectiveness and durability of CM for abstinence, we will evaluate the benefit of integrating CM with skills training specifically designed to reduce drop-off of CM's benefits.